Icy Spills
by Ignis-teme
Summary: Akito can't ice skate, Ikki does something about it. Fluff.


"Oh come on Akito!" Ikki yelled.

Akito was standing next to the walls in the indoor ice rink, clinging onto the wall for dear life as Ikki tried to coax him away from the wall.

Ikki had decided to take team Kogarasumaru to go skating today to have some fun and get some new A-T techniques.

However Ikki didn't know that Akito couldn't ice skate until he was helping Akito tie up his skates and Akito had stutteringly told him.

So here Akito was stuck on the sideboards after Ikki had helped him out onto the ice.

"Hey Kazu, where's Buccha and Yayoi?" Akito asked. "Yeah all you told us was that they couldn't come!" Onigirii stated.

"Huh? Oh, Buccha had to help his grandpa with something and Yayoi was helping paint walls at home." Kazu said as he skated around Onigirii and Emily in circles.

"Oh well we can still have fun, Kazu helping Emily and I," Ikki paused skating over to Akito putting an arm around his shoulders," Can help Akito." And Ikki pulled Akito out onto the ice.

"I-Ikki! Stop!" Akito shrieked. Kazu, Emily and Onigirii started laughing at how funny it was before continuing with their own business.

"Ikki you don't have to do this, go skate, I'm perfectly fine with sitting and watching." Akito said.

"Are you kidding me? There is no way I'm just going to let you sit and watch, I'm going to help you skate okay?" Ikki told him. Akito seeing that determined look in Ikki's eyes just nodded.

Akito latched onto Ikki's upper arms to balance himself as Ikki helped him away from the sideboards.

"Would you relax Akito," Ikki laughed, "It's the same as riding A-T's except it's on ice and different footwear."

"I know but its still scary." Akito retorted. "If you say so." Ikki smirked.

Ikki started helping Akito along by skating beside him with an arm around his waist while Akito clung onto his arm. "Your doing great Akito!" Ikki encouraged. "You don't mind that its slow?" Akito asked nervously. "Not at," Ikki got cut off as Akito slipped and fell. "All." Ikki laughed and helped Akito up. "Thank you." Akito blushed. Ikki laughed "No problem."

* * *

After successfully having Akito skate around a bit and getting him comfortable with speeding up a bit, Ikki skated ahead of Akito to the middle of the rink, stopped and encouraged Akito to skate over to him.

"Ikki, I-I don't know about this." Akito said nervously. "Come on Akito you can do it!" Ikki encouraged.

"You can do it!" Emily called "Have faith in yourself." Kazu and Onigirii both said at the same time. They gave each other the evil eye then started racing around the rink as they were before.

Akito just gave a sigh and started making his way over to Ikki sticking his arms out to keep his balance. "Don't worry Akito if you slip I'll catch you." Ikki said reassuringly.

"Yeah, sure you will!" Akito replied. "Your all the way over there! If I slip your not going to catch me." Ikki sweat dropped at this. 'Damn, has to trash my words…' Ikki thought.

As Akito started getting closer Ikki held his arms out to catch Akito when he got there.

But as Akito reached Ikki he slipped and brought Ikki down with him. Ikki quickly raised himself slightly off of Akito, but straddled him. "Crap, you okay Akito?!" Ikki asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry for bringing you down." Akito giggled. Ikki stared at him intensely causing Akito to blush.

Ikki noticed this and smirked as he leaned closer to Akito's face. "You sure about that?" Ikki teased. Akito's blush increased even more as Ikki's breath ghosted over his lips. "Y-Yeah." Akito stammered. Oblivious to his friends staring, Ikki leaned down and caught Akito's lips in a breathtaking kiss. Akito stared shocked at Ikki, before shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms around his neck. Being fully submissive to the kiss Akito allowed Ikki to slip his tongue inside and gave a small moan.

"Ahem." Kazu cleared his throat, tearing Ikki and a breathless, flushed Akito apart.

Smiling Emily said "Time and place guys." and giggled. Akito blushed a bright red as Ikki scramble d up from the ice and extended a hand to help Akito up. Akito took Ikki's hand gratefully and pulled himself up with Ikki's help. Coughing lightly Ikki turned to Akito with a serious face. "You've done exceedingly well today Akito. I think we should be done for the day, so lets go get some lunch." Akito took on a determined rush look. "I agree, We'll see you guys later, bye." Akito replied.

Ikki picked Akito up and quickly skated to the exit. Kazu, Emily and Onigirii just laughed and continued racing around the rink.

* * *

In the change room Ikki was helping Akito get his skates off as they had a debate over where to go for lunch.

When they had settled for a café nearby they grabbed their bags and set off.

"So did you have fun Akito?" Ikki asked as they walked down the street. Akito blushed, "Yes I did, Thank you Ikki." Akito smiled. Ikki flushed a little before grinning a goofy grin, leaned down and gave Akito a quick peck on the lips. Akito's face heated up and he smiled while lightly touching his lips before taking Ikki's hand and walking through the door Ikki held open for him giggling as they walked into the café.


End file.
